


My Little FemShep

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Because a Mass Effect/MLP crossover needed to happen, don't question it, just read it!!





	My Little FemShep

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

_My Little Femshep, My Little Femshep_   
_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh..._   
  
_(My Little Femshep)_   
_I used wonder what the Reapers could be_   
_(My Little Femshep)_   
_Until the Protean's beacon showed them to me_   
  
_Big assignment_   
  
_Tons of fights_   
  
_Romance achievement_   
  
_Faithful or not_   
  
_Shooting Collectors_   
  
_It's an easy feat_   
_When biotics makes it all complete_   
  
_You have my little femsheps_   
_Do you know you are the galaxy's last hope?_

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry lol I made this for fun years ago and just decided to share it here, it was already on my deviantart account and it got some love there so I'm hoping you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Love you guys, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!


End file.
